Distracted
by ishouldreallybesleeping
Summary: What happens when Cato visits District One and bumps into Glimmer? What do they get up to? These two careers are going to have fun. Rated M because it is. Glato.


**_Hey my fellow Hunger Games friends, Sophie here. Hope you enjoy. Can I at least get 7 reviews? *puppy dog eyes*_**

**_I don't even ship Glato oops. I just really liked this idea. Anyways, enjoy. xx_**

**_Chapter 2 soon? Let me know if I should continue! ^.^_**

***Glimmer POV**

I wake up, bright and early for training. My hands twist my cooperative blonde hair into two fishtail braids. The usual. Then I slip on my black and red training outfit, hugging my body in just the right places. I make my way down stairs, have some yogurt and put on my leather jacket. My mom and dad are away on a trip to the capitol for business. So I guess I have the house to myself. I slip out of the door, facing the morning light.

***Cato POV**

I sit on a box on a box full of weapons on the way to district one. I help with the deliveries once and a while but this is my first time in District One. The train pulls to sudden stop. The train announcer calls that we are in district one. Time to lift some weapons.

***Glimmer POV**

I pick my usual silver recurve bow and I shoot at some targets. All the arrows flew straight into the bullseye except for one. Next, I make my way to the knives section. I just started with knives a year ago, but I'm actually pretty good. I take a break after an hour and make my way to the water fountain near the entrance. Wow, it's already 6pm. I start to drink cool water and then I give my soft lips a little lick.

***Cato POV**

I hold three boxes of swords and axes, entering the academy. I push open the door and- damn. A girl with blonde hair lowers herself down to the water fountain, taking a sip of water. I can't help but lower my eyes to her rear. She's sexy, lush and well.. Hot as fuck. I watch here finish her drink and walk over to the archery station. My eyes survey every part of her perfect body. The things I could do to her. And maybe, I just can do to her.

***Glimmer POV**

I shoot an arrow at the furthest away target, hitting it straight in the bull's eye. I'm improving. I turn around to load my bow for the last time. Instead of facing a silver wall I find a guy around the age of eighteen standing in front of me. He has shining blonde hair, glistening blue eyes and arm muscles pocking out from under his shirt. He's for sure from district two. "You're pretty good at shooting."

"You're pretty good at stalking. Why are you here?" I give my best, flirty smile.

"Helping with the district one weapon delivery. I'm Cato." Cato. What a perfect name.

Shit. He's really handsome. And Obviously interested in me.

***Cato POV**

"Glimmer" we shake hands. "I take it that you train as well."

"Yeah I'm pretty good with my sword if you know what I mean" I say in a flirty voice adding a wink. So far, so good.

"I do know what you mean." She bites her lip seductively and puts her hand on my bicep. "Your muscles are huge." She runs my hands over them.

"Years of training." I say looking into her green eyes.

"So Cato. How long are you here in One for?"

"I'm supposed to be going back tonight." I lean down to me and whispers in my ear, "but I could stay the night.," I say. This girl was different.

"I thought that such an attractive guy like would you wouldn't be single." She prowls putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Well you thought wrong glimmer." Oh my, how badly I just wanted to rip her training clothes off.

***Glimmer POV**

Quickly, almost like a car crashing, his lips pressed up against mine. I kiss back, not softly, but hardly. Damn, he was daring.

"Was that to soon?" he stopped to ask.

"Actually, I don't think it was soon enough." she said in a flirty voice. Before his lips could go back to hers, her lush lips pressed up against his. She took a moment to whisper in his ear. "Where do you want to finish this.."

He replies, almost breathless "Mine. Penthouse suite, in every District."

I purr, nibiling on his neck.


End file.
